


The Boys Are Back In Town

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Detectives, Gen, Murder Mystery, Small Towns, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Dale, Harry and Albert put their heads together to get to the bottom of Leland's involvement in Laura's death after they learn the truth about BOB. Later that night, they hit The Roadhouse for a few drinks to shake off the stress of the case.
Kudos: 3





	The Boys Are Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any reference to existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. The sole ownership of Twin Peaks and its characters remains with David Lynch & Mark Frost.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.

On this particular early morning, a thick, solemn silence draped itself over the Sheriff’s station. It was the morning after Leland Palmer’s death, and his presence could still be felt in the building, an unsettling reminder of last night’s events. Behind the flimsy, half-open kitchen shutters, Harry and Agent Cooper stood, watching steam rise from the coffee pot on the counter.

“Leland Palmer. Who would have thought…” Harry’s stance was broad, one hand reassuringly patting Agent Cooper’s shoulder.

Dale’s eyes - dark, soft and full of unanswered questions - never left the coffee pot. “Harry, there’s a darkness in this town, and we’ve barely scratched the surface of what BOB is capable of.” His voice then turned to a haunted whisper. “He feeds on fear.”

The Sheriff’s brow furrowed, his voice muffled as he chewed a donut. “So, let’s show him we’re not afraid.”

Agent Cooper slapped the counter before pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Easier said than done, Harry.” He paused to inhale the strong, fresh scent of the coffee. He took a long sip and stared into his cup. “Easier said than done.”

At the reception desk, an outburst from Lucy pierced the room.

“Sheriff Truman!” She stood, peering over the desk. “Sheriff?”

“Yes, Lucy?” Harry turned, clutching his hat to his chest.

“There’s someone on the phone -” the tinny strains of the theme tune to ‘Invitation To Love’ interrupted her train of thought “at least, there was someone on the phone. They hung up.”

Harry’s face crumpled. “Thanks, Lucy.”

* * *

Later that night, tired and desperate to shake off the stress of the case, Harry and Dale headed into town.

Dale Bartholomew Cooper had always been a lightweight. He much preferred the gentle hum of caffeine through his veins over a night of debauchery fuelled by Dutch courage. Sitting on a slightly creaky stool in The Roadhouse, he traced the rim of his glass, inspecting the near-fluorescent blue foam on his drink - a ‘Black Yukon Sucker Punch’.

“What exactly am I drinking?”

Harry laughed, leaning against the mahogany counter. “Coop, if I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” The dark liquid disappeared from his glass in one long gulp, punctuated by an accidental - but somehow triumphant - burp. “Bartender, two more.”


End file.
